<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry Wine by queen_of_arts13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095400">Cherry Wine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_arts13/pseuds/queen_of_arts13'>queen_of_arts13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), F/F, F/M, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt no righteous comfort, I really should try more multi-chaptered fics, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mabel Gleeful is a bitch, Mason Gleeful - Freeform, Master/Slave, Master/Slave themes, No Dialogue, Not much billdip but it's there, One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot, Reverse Falls, Reverse Mabifica (Mentioned), Song: Cherry Wine (Hozier), Songfic, Stockholm Syndrome, Title from a Hozier Song, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Willdip, cause reverse falls is usually aged up, mabifica, mawill, minimal comfort, reverse billdip, reverse mabill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_arts13/pseuds/queen_of_arts13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will knows what a proper relationship should be like. He just stayed in an unhealthy one for far too long.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mabel Gleeful | Reverse Mabel Pines/Pacifica Southeast | Reverse Pacifica Northwest, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Mabel Gleeful | Reverse Mabel Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherry Wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song by Hozier, found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cTGwyWzMpfU<br/>To be honest I don't really ship either twin with Bill/Will, but I'm happy to provide content for the people who want it. But I live for unrequited yearning, so this was fairly enjoyable to write. Reverse Falls is starved for fanfiction content anyway and I love this AU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I watch over her, and she watches over me. I watch her long, brown hair swish and sway as she leaves my prison. I watch her hands as they come down on me, painfully or lovingly. I watch her blue eyes scan that journal that brought her to me. I watch intently as her lips say sweet things of empty meaning. It's not just her words that are empty but her very soul is as well.</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes and words are so icy<br/>
Oh but she burns<br/>
Like rum on a fire</em>
</p><p>Nothing can ever hurt you as much as love. I don't want to love her, but I do. And I can't stop for the life of me no matter how much pain it brings. She's hot as fire, cold as ice, and as cliche as every other thoughtless human. And I love her for it, and she knows I can't manage without her. She is the reason I keep on, and the reason I want to give up.</p><p>
  <em>Hot and fast and angry as she can be<br/>
I walk my days on a wire.</em>
</p><p>I remember every moment she uses my power. Though draining it may be for me, it connects me to her. It lets me be close to her in a more emotional way than any of the other times.</p><p>I balance between uncertainty and death when I am with her. The scars she leaves when I fail, when I cry, when I break down never fail to make me fall even more in love with her. Because passion for either of us involves someone getting hurt.</p><p>
  <em>It looks ugly, but it's clean,<br/>
Oh momma, don't fuss over me.</em>
</p><p>Her brother, Mason, only helps me out when I'm bruised and beaten and worn out beyond belief. I don't mind the torture of being with her. He wants me to leave, with him or not.</p><p>
  <em>The way she tells me I'm hers and she is mine<br/>
Open hand or closed fist would be fine<br/>
Blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine.</em>
</p><p>She comes to me late at night, seeking affection. She departs as quickly as she comes, and uses me the same way each day. And I love her, and she knows.</p><p>
  <em>Calls of guilty thrown at me<br/>
All while she stains<br/>
The sheets of some other</em>
</p><p>I remember seeing her from a window, walking through town with that blonde girl she likes so much. Her smile was so unlike what she'd ever given me. But what she does give me I don't mind. Late night cuddles when she's lonely, light kisses on mornings when she's in a good mood, and gentle caresses of my curly hair after a long day of work.</p><p>
  <em>Thrown at me so powerfully<br/>
Just like she throws with the arm of her brother.</em>
</p><p>Mason is subject to her temperament as well. He does what she says out of fear, and I realize it hurts him every time because I know what emotions lie beneath those smoky blue eyes of his. He isn't as cruel as her, but that means he's also not as passionate. I didn't fall for him because of that. The opposite sides of her clash as well as rain and lightning on a stormy day, and I wouldn't want her any other way.</p><p>
  <em>But I want it<br/>
It's a crime<br/>
That she's not around most of the time.</em>
</p><p>Every day she's gone is a lifetime without luxury. I've lived a thousand lifetimes, but this one is a sad vessel without her. When I watch from the window, I see her put on a plastic face that I wish she showed only for me. I wish I had every part of her all to myself, in fact. The harsh words, the beating, the softness of her hair, her sarcasm, her infamy, her confidence. What I like most though, is her smile. I love her smile, and she doesn't know.</p><p>
  <em>The way she shows me I'm hers and she is mine<br/>
Open hand or closed fist would be fine<br/>
Blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine.</em>
</p><p>The cycle is endless, as is her taste, her touch and scent. All I know is her. And I'm content with that, and she knows.</p><p>
  <em>Her fight and fury is fiery<br/>
Oh but she loves<br/>
Like sleep to the freezing</em>
</p><p>Love is not a word used lightly. She throws the word around all the time as if I don't realize that she doesn't believe in it. But if even for the slightest second she seems like she could believe, I'm right there waiting.</p><p>
  <em>Sweet and right and merciful<br/>
I'm all but washed<br/>
In the tide of her breathing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it's worth it, it's divine<br/>
I have this some of the time.</em>
</p><p>No matter what, these people I know have made a home for me. Be it cramped, painful, and cold, it's still a home. Her twisted light brings me comfort in my darkest hours. I can't leave, and she knows.</p><p><em>The way she shows me I'm hers and she is mine</em><br/>
Open hand or closed fist would be fine<br/>
The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine.</p><p>And I love her.</p><p>I love her.</p><p>I love her.</p><p>
  <em>Please, let me stop.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone's confused why the last line is italicized, it was meant to be sort of like Will's inner calling towards himself. Leave comments, kudos, both, or even go write your own fic if you're feeling inspired. Whatever you want to! Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>